Siempre puedes contar con Nino
by Penryn Everdeen
Summary: Post Animan. "Eso es lo que os pasa a las personas enamoradas, que queréis que todos a vuestro alrededor también lo estén." Nino nunca ha soportado ver a un amigo pasarlo mal por lo que cuando se entera de que a Marinette le gusta Adrien, decide ponerse manos a la obra y tantear a su amigo, aunque eso signifique ir en contra de la promesa que le hizo a Alya. One-shot


**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de** _ **Prodigiosa: Las aventuras de Ladybug**_ **ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Thomas Astruc. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **SIEMPRE PUEDES CONTAR CON NINO**

—Recuerda, Nino, no puedes hacer o decir nada. No te metas.

Las palabras de Alya, y sobre todo su mirada de advertencia, retumbaban en la cabeza de Nino. La tarde anterior había sido de locos. Primero le gustaba Marinette, luego aquella cita en el zoo con Adrien susurrándole lo que tenía que decir, el ataque akuma, quedarse encerrado con Alya en aquella jaula y descubrir lo mucho que tenían en común, que tal vez Marinette no le gustaba, que de todas formas no habría tenido ninguna posibilidad porque a Marinette le gustaba Adrien.

Alya había insistido en que no dijera nada, en que dejara a sus amigos tranquilos porque, si tenía que suceder, ocurriría de manera natural, y que si no sucedía ella se encargaría de darles el empujón que necesitaban. Y a Marinette tampoco había parecido que le hiciera mucha gracia cuando había dejado entrever que lo sabia; de hecho, casi se había muerto de vergüenza.

Pero no estaba en su naturaleza quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras veía sufrir a un amigo. Marinette era su amiga y, ahora que lo pensaba, Adrien y ella harían una pareja fabulosa. Podrían salir los cuatro juntos, como en una cita doble, y Nino podría disfrutar de sus tres personas favoritas del mundo entero. Todo sería perfecto si Marinette y Adrien estuvieran juntos.

Nino suspiró.

Alya iba a cabrearse, pero tenía que hacer algo.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

A la mañana siguiente Nino se dirigió al instituto con un plan en mente. Adrien nunca había mostrado mucho interés por ninguna chica así que se encargaría de hacerle mirar en la dirección correcta. Iba a poner a Marinette en su punto de mira.

Estaba a punto de subir los escalones cuando el coche de Adrien paró junto al bordillo y su amigo se bajó. Se dirigió hacia él dispuesto a poner su plan en marcha lo antes posible.

—Hola, colega —lo saludó—. ¿Todo bien después de lo de ayer?

Habían hablado brevemente por teléfono cuando habían sacado a Nino de la jaula tras el ataque del akuma para cerciorarse de que el otro estaba bien pero no habían entrado en detalles.

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Perfectamente.

Adrien lo miró con determinación.

—Bien. Tenemos que idear un nuevo plan. Lo de ayer en el zoo fue una idea espantosa. Tienes que intentar relajarte cuando estés con Marinette.

Nino puso cara de confusión.

—¿Marinette? —¿De qué hablaba su amigo? ¿Acaso había adivinado sus intenciones?

—Sí, ya sabes, quedamos en que ibas a confesarle tus sentimientos...

Nino se echó a reír, el alivio recorriéndole el cuerpo. Era cierto, aún no le había contado lo de la jaula.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ya no me gusta Marinette.

Esta vez fue el turno de Adrien para sentirse confuso.

—¿No?

—Bueno, me gusta como amiga, pero nada más. Verás, ayer ocurrió algo durante el ataque del akuma —Nino le pasó a Adrien un brazo por los hombros y le instó a caminar. No podían llegar tarde a clase—. Ven, amigo mío, te contaré la historia de cómo Nino encontró el amor.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Nino le contó a Adrien lo que había pasado con Alya en la jaula pero cuando estaba a punto de hablarle de Marinette, la clase empezó y ya no tuvieron un momento libre hasta el recreo. Nino no podía perder más tiempo.

—Bueno, ¿y a ti no te gusta nadie?

Adrien, que había estado bebiendo un refresco, se atraganto al oír la pregunta y empezó a toser. Nino le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —preguntó el rubio con la voz ronca, cuando se le calmó el ataque de tos.

—Es que ayer estabas totalmente dispuesto a ayudarme con Marinette, y hoy te has puesto muy contento cuando te he contado lo de Alya, pero tú nunca me has hablado de ninguna chica.

Adrien se rió nervioso.

—Eso es lo que os pasa a las personas enamoradas, que queréis que todos a vuestro alrededor también lo estén.

—No es eso —protestó Nino—. Tan solo quiero devolverte el favor por lo que hiciste por mí ayer. Bueno, ¿te gusta alguna chica o no?

Adrien hizo una pausa.

—No.

Por alguna razón a Nino le sonó a mentira pero aun así decidió seguir adelante con su plan. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que Marinette era la chica perfecta para su amigo e iba a conseguir que se fijara en ella.

—Pues tenemos que arreglar eso —dijo Nino con resolución—. Hay un montón de chicas guapas en clase, te encontraremos a alguien. ¿Qué te parece Rose? —preguntó, señalando a la chica bajita que acababa de pasar delante de ellos.

Adrien frunció el ceño.

—¿Rose?

¿La pequeña y adorable Rose? Era tan inocente que sería un crimen pensar en ella de otra manera que no fuera como una hermana pequeña.

—Tienes razón —admitió el moreno—. Tanto rosa podría volver loco a cualquiera. Veamos... —Nino barrió el patio con la mirada buscando a otra candidata—. ¡Sí! ¿Qué tal Alix?

La mirada de Adrien se dirigió hacia la chica, que en aquel momento estaba practicando su deporte favorito, darle una paliza verbal a Kim. Hizo una mueca.

—No sé...

—Es cierto, tampoco sirve —resolvió Nino—. A ti te gusta la esgrima y a ella los deportes de riesgo. Estaría condenado al fracaso —siguió mirando a su alrededor, fingiendo que cavilaba—. Pues de Mylène ni hablamos, a no ser que quieras enfrentarte a Ivan, cosa que no te recomiendo. Su puño es igual de grande que tu cabeza —y entonces apareció la chica que había estado esperando. Nino soltó un jadeo, como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo—. ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Marinette!

—¿Marinette?

El tono de voz de Adrien y el gesto en su rostro eran de tal incredulidad que Nino se preguntó si no estaría errando el tiro a lo grande, pero no pensaba darse tan pronto por vencido.

—¡Sí! Es perfecta. ¡Mírala!

Adrien la miró durante un momento. Marinette y Alya se habían dirigido al banco en el que estaban sentadas Rose y Juleka. Las tres chicas reían mientras Marinette parecía estar contándoles algo, con la emoción brillando en sus ojos. Tenía que admitir que tenía unos ojos bonitos.

—No sé, tío. Ayer eras tú el que estaba colado por ella —dijo Adrien.

—Eso es agua pasada —descartó Nino, con un movimiento de su mano. Su amigo lo miró, no muy convencido—. Piénsalo. Es perfecta para ti.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Bueno, los motivos son obvios —Nino la señaló con la mano, dirigiendo la mirada de los dos hacia ella—. Es guapa, es lista, y... —en aquel momento vieron como Marinette tropezaba con un obstáculo invisible y era salvada de caer de bruces por Alya— no muy grácil —completó lentamente. Nino negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer que existiera alguien tan torpe e intentando volver a concentrarse en su tarea—. Pero es buena. Tan buena como tú.

Adrien se removió incómodo. La voz de Nino había adquirido un tono suave que lo puso nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos que no estuvieran dirigidos a su aspecto físico.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Incluso las mejores personas se dejan llevar por el egoísmo a veces, hacen daño aunque sea inintencionadamente. Pero vosotros dos sois genuinamente buenos. Sin dobleces, sin ningún tipo de oscuridad. Es casi imposible encontrar a una persona así, pero yo he encontrado a dos.

Adrien miró hacia otro lado, intentando ocultar el rubor que le teñía las mejillas.

—No sabía que pensabas eso de mí —Nino le sonrió, apretándole el hombro con la mano—. Yo también creo que eres bueno.

—Pero no tanto como tú. La prueba está en mi alter ego, Bubbler —bromeó.

—Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera.

—Sí, pero a ti no te ha pasado. Ni a Marinette tampoco. Lo cual me devuelve a mi afirmación anterior: Estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

Adrien miró a la chica de la que hablaban. En aquel momento Marinette se encontraba dibujando furiosamente en el cuaderno de diseños que llevaba a todas partes, con un brillo febril en los ojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, mostrando una seguridad en sí misma que no solía mostrar en los demás ámbitos de su vida. La inspiración parecía haberse adueñado de ella, y Adrien tuvo que reconocer, una vez más, que tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

Volvió la mirada de nuevo a su amigo, que, como Marinette, parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, muy seguro de haber encontrado a la chica perfecta para su mejor amigo. Adrien suspiró. Sí que había alguien perfecto para él, y aunque Marinette era una chica fantástica, no era ella.

—Nino, tengo que confesarte algo —«Oh, no», pensó Nino. Nada bueno podía salir de aquello. Por el gesto en el rostro de su amigo, Nino estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera a punto de confesarle, iba directamente en contra de su plan de juntarlo con Marinette—. Sí que me gusta una chica. Y no es Marinette.

Boom. Se acabó. Conocía lo bastante bien a Adrien como para saber por el tono de su voz que «gustar» era una palabra muy pobre para describir lo que sentía por esa chica.

—Ah —murmuró—. ¿Y puedo saber quién es? ¿Estáis juntos?

Adrien rió quedamente. Había una nota de amargura en esa risa.

—No, no estamos juntos. No sabe lo que siento por ella. Y no puedo decirte quién es.

—¿Por qué no? -Nino no quería admitirlo, pero se sentía un poco dolido porque su amigo no confiara en él.

—Es... —Adrien se quedó sin palabras, como si no supiera cómo describir la situación— complicado. Por favor, no te ofendas —le suplicó—. No es que no confíe en ti. Es que... es realmente complicado.

Adrien se daba cuenta de que aquella no era realmente una explicación, pero si le contaba la verdad –que estaba enamorado de Ladybug, una chica a la que realmente no conocía– creería que estaba loco y volvería a insistir en lo de Marinette. Y su vida amorosa ya era lo suficientemente difícil sin meter a otra chica en la ecuación.

—Te lo contaré. En algún momento —prometió—. Pero por ahora prefiero guardármelo.

Nino se lo quedó mirando en silencio durante un momento, y entonces sonrió.

—Está bien —dijo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda en señal de apoyo—. Pero si decides en un futuro confesarle tus sentimientos a esta chica misteriosa y no sabes cómo, no dudes en decírmelo. Yo te ayudaré. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Adrien le sonrió agradecido y asintió con la cabeza.

Nino realmente lo sentía por Marinette. Era su amiga, la apreciaba de verdad y seguía creyendo que haría buena pareja con Adrien, pero él era su mejor amigo y si eso era lo que sentía, él no podía cambiarlo. Decidió ocultarle a Alya su pequeño intento de jugar al celestino y olvidarse de sus sueños de citas dobles a la orilla del Sena.

En fin, tal vez hubiera por ahí un chico perfecto para Marinette.

* * *

 **Aquí está mi primer intento de escribir algo de** _ **Prodigiosa**_ **. Vale, no es lo primero, llevo semanas atascada en otra historia que no se si acabará viendo la luz, pero esto es lo primero que termino.**

 **Me encanta Nino, la lealtad que siente hacia sus amigos, hacia Adrien, me parece admirable y eso es realmente lo que ha inspirado este one-shot. Empieza como algo romántico pero en realidad acaba siendo un momento en el que Adrien y Nino refuerzan los vínculos de su amistad. Y he utilizado el hecho de que Alya es una mentirosilla, porque al final de** _ **Animan**_ **Nino sí que parece saber de los sentimientos de Marinette hacia Adrien, como punto de partida.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
